A fake heart
by TheCarcinoGeneticist
Summary: Karkat died, But got bought back to life as a robot by equius to carry out missions. What will Karkat do?. DAVEKAT, HUMANSTUCK.
1. Awakening

**AN: Hey everyone! Here is a DaveKat fanfinc more xD. Yea but this time, It aint going to focus on only those two.**

Your name is, Well you don't actually know.

You just woke up, Or you think you did.

Everything is pitch black, And you're for some reason in this pitch black room.

"ake p" What was that?

"Ake up" It sound's like someone is trying to wake you but, You're already awake, Aren't you?.

"Wake up!". Everything flashes white as you see a tall guy wearing broken glasses looking down on you.

"W-Where am i"

"Hmp, It seems everything work well, As hence to the way of your speaking."

You talk to the tall guy who's name apparently is Equius, And according to him, Are you dead. But he made you into a robot. Your name is KARKAT. And you used to have a family of 2. It seems another one like you named ARADIA also has been turned into a robot, Yet you look different. You don't look or sound metallic at all. You look like a normal kid, Or prob just like how you did before you died. You have two different kind of eye colors, Left one is white and the one Bright crimson.

"Karkat, I bought you back to life looking like this, Because i have something i need you to do.

Find the people on this list. They've all stuck their noses into an experiment, So they have now gained unusual powers and looks. I want you to either take them back here, Or kill them. It's up to you."

"I understand." You leave then after you received some money and a list to look at for what to do for a living and who to find.

The first one on the list is "Eridan Ampora, Swimming highschool canada".

You then look at your own list and then look at what to do to travel.

'Plane, Car, Bike, Legs,Money, Clothing, Wings, Map' It says.

You then look for a store where you can buy a map, But with no luck. You then look at the phone Equius gave you. You recall him saying something about an 'App' allowing you to see where and how to travel to different kinds of find the map, And it looks like you have to fly. But instead of using a plane, You use wings. You have big black feathery wings to fly with. Which is kinda handy for times like this. You then fly off for your first mission to find this Ampora.


	2. Ampora

Your faster than you thought.

After 2 days of flying, You're finally there.

Now you have to find a place to sleep. You might be robot but you would prefer a House to sleep in.

You read the notes that Equius gave you.

"If you need a home to sleep at, You will need these things.  
1: Either Money  
2: Either a friend

3: Or.. Kill a family and take theirs."

Hm.

You fly around the little city finally finding a house that looks comfortable.

You decide to use plan 3 since it seems the easiest.

You knock on the door to see a girl that looks to be 19 years old or so.

"Yes?"

"Hello. My name is Vantas. Karkat Vantas. May i see the young one of this residence?."

" Uhm yea you mean my sister Terezi... Right?"

"Yes."

"Hang on. TEREZI, YOUR FRIEND KARKAT IS HERE".

"Coming!"

"Sup umn Karkat.. Who are you really?"

"What do you mean, Terezi."

"Well come with me to my room."

You follow her to her room.

"Okay, Who are you? You can't be Karkat."

"I most certainly am. Do you know me, Ms Terezi?"

"The Karkat i know died.. He was my friend..."  
" Well, Perhaps i'm the same Karkat you know.

My name is Karkat Vantas."

She looks at you as if she thinks you're lying.

"Also.. Do you know where the Swimming highschool is?"  
"Um yes i do, It's right down the street... Why?"

"I am going to be a student there."

"Okay.. Now i want you to leave.."  
"Oh i'm not leaving, My dear Terezi."  
You slowly take out your claws and stick them in her heart.

"'Cough' W-Why would you...''

A loud bump finds place and you hear people coming up the stairs.

The door gets opened by the older Terezi and her mom.

"What happe-TEREZI!"

"YOU!... YOU KILLED HER!"

You then kill the two other ones by shooting them in the head with a gun Equius gave you.

"Now, What should I do to with the bodies."

You think for a moment and then decide to burn them and then destroy them.

When you're finally done cleaning, You have to get yourself into the school.

You go talk to the principal the next day in the morning.

"Excuse me."

"Yes come in"

The principal looks manly and has two scars in his head.

His hair is slicked back while his hair is this brown reddish color.

"My name is Vantas and i would like to go to this school."

"Vantas? As in Kankri Vantas?"

"Ah no, My Name is Karkat Vantas."  
"Sorry, My oldest one is a lot together with a Kankri Vantas."

"That's okay."  
"Well, It's quite unusual for a student to come without his parents. Why are they not with you?"

"I don't have any."

"But who watches over you then?"  
"I do."  
"Where do you get money from"

"Equius."

"Is that your father?"  
"No."  
"Well.. Can i speak to this Equius?"  
"He's not in Canada."  
"But why are you here then?"

"He told me to go here."  
"I see.. Well you can go here, But it cost you 1000kr a month.

Can you afford that?"

"I think so."

"Hm.. Okay. You have to fill this papers out."  
"Return to me when you're done filling them off."

"Understood. Thank you sir. Have a nice day."

You then leave the office on your way til the door when you end up stumping into someone.

"Ouch!"

You look up to see a guy with big black glasses, A scarf and a cape.

"I am sorry."

"Tch, You better be you land dweller!".

He looks at you pissed but blushed at the same time.

"Are you a student of this school?"

"Well duuh!, Why else would i be here?"

"I see. What's your name. I'm Karkat."

"Ampora, Eridan Ampora."

"Nice to meet you, _Ampora"._


	3. Pesterchum

**AN: Hey guys! I am sooooooo sorry that you wont really be able to get more updates for now. I don't have a computer or a phone so i am currently lending my moms til Tuesday, Sorry!.**

Your name is Karkat Vantas, You decided to stick with that.

You look around your new home to see where stuff is so that when the time comes you don't have to look every fucking where for it. You're almost done when you in the last room which apparently should be that Terezi girls room, Come across a long wall mirror.

"A Mirror? Why in the fucking fuck would a blind girl have such a large fucking mirror? That doesn't make any fucking sense!?" You stare at yourself and start thinking.

You've never really seen how you looked before, So you take your time studying your looks.

Your skin is very pale (No shit sherlock you're dead), And you have light brown freckles from your right cheek to your left. You have black hair with a bright red stripe in it, And you notice you havaing two different eye colors. Your right one is bright red like the stripe and the other one is white while the whites of your eye is black. You also notice you have a nose pierce, And that you're not that tall. Your shirt is dark gray with light gray print on it while you're wearing black leggings. After you've been studying your looks do you decide to eat. Yes, You might be dead but at the same time are you a robot so you need fuel, Or in other words food.

Your anatomy is most likely to be like a humans but you can't breed, Feel pain, or breathe. You have organs, They're not yours since well you died, So you got some new ones. But you don't have a organ heart. You have a go into the kitchen and open up the fridge, But then you remember an important thing. YOU DON'T KNOW HOW TO FUCKING COOK.

You're panicking but at the same time are you calm.

You look in the wallet of the older sister you killed, You see a driver license, A gift card and money. You keep the wallet on you so that you can eat, But thirst you look at the driver license.  
=Latula Pyrope, 19=

Hm. Latula was thhe name of the sister. You think for a second because you feel as if you've heard the name some where, But fast enough stop thinking about it and take on a jacket but the wallet in the pocket and lock the door with the key you got from Latula and Terezi's mom.

You walk around the city, And then you look at your phone to see the clock.

It's 5:57 pm.

You decide to just go into the first place you see where you can eat instead of walking around the city, You can do that later.

"Fish n stuff" You read the name of the restaurant you went into, You look around, It's not that fancy but i wll do.

You walk up to the cashier.

"Excuse me."

"Yes, Wwhat can i do for you?"

You look up and see that the Ampora kid is the cashier.

"Can i get a nr 3"

"That be 6 dolors"

You hand him the money and then notice he's looking at you as if he were studying you.

"Um... Is there something wong?"

He looks at you in surprise.

"Ah, No it's just that i feel like i'vve met you before."  
"Maybe because you have met me before"

"I havve? Wwhen?"

"At school."

He looks at you in deep thought and the lightens up.

"Ah yes!, I totally forgot that."

Well fucking thank you for that.

"That's okay."

"Wwhat are you even doing here?"  
"Eating dinner. What else"

"Wwhy not eat at home"  
"because i can't cook."

He looks at you like you said something weird while he's trying to understand it.

"Wwhat about parents?"

"Don't have any."

He then looks at you in a sad way.

"Oh, I sea.. Sorry for asking"

Sea?

"That's okay."

Now atleast you got to talk to this kid, Now all you need is to make him trust you.

"You knoww.. If you wwant to, I can be your friend. And help you learn cooking"

You're so fucking great at this.

You fake smile and say "Really?"

"Shore"

Shore? Wtf.

"Btww, Do you have Pesterchum?."

"No.. But i will get one later."

"Cool, This is my name" He says while writing on a piece of paper

"Pest me wwen you get one"

"I will" You say and then walk out of the store with your food.


End file.
